


Graduation, Part 2

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem of Buffy & Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation, Part 2

I watched him go,  
Walking through the smoke.

I knew she watched,  
As my heart broke.

Will I survive his leaving?

Can I stand the emptiness it leaves without her?

Inside I cry.  
Inside I die.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
